


【M2M|翻译】Martyr

by Morfire



Category: dn
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire





	【M2M|翻译】Martyr

Martyr

源地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4820450/1/Martyr  
作者: Alien ABC's   
翻译：Morfire  
简介：寐罗要的只是他能为之而死的东西。但玛特却摧毁了这一切，他给了他为之而活的东西。  
Written as a (…Christmas… O_o) gift for the wonderful Tierfal; her request was Matt/Mello and the AFI song "Affliction". Warnings: slash, explicit sex, language, death, blood, self-harm, allusions to suicide, allusions to underaged prostitution, weirdness, darkness, angst, heavy religious themes.

摩天大楼张开它们贪婪的利齿，和着洛杉矶火一般的晚霞渐渐吞没了太阳。而这时候，那个有着冷酷双眼的美丽金发男孩转过身。他命令道：“杀了他们。”  
那个孩子——（不，男人，因为他是。没有什么比这更恐怖的了）——拿到笔记本的男人兴奋极了，他的眼睛燃着光，一种扭曲的喜悦、渴望和不耐充斥其中。就像个游戏——孩子们手牵手围成圈跳着、唱着，直到歌曲终了，然后倒下。在两千半英里之外，另一个男孩停止游戏，见证着他的世界分崩离析。  
九个人死去了。书页贪婪地吞噬了他们的身份，但他们的墓志铭被写进噩梦里面——因为米哈艾尔凯尔记住了所有被他杀死的人名和面容。  
（不过他现在认为自己是寐罗。而米哈艾尔这个名字与其说是个身份，不如说更像个童年玩伴——太久太久以前的故事了，他几乎已经忘记。相簿翻过一页，有着黄头发、蓝眼睛、姣好面容的孩子一晃而过，那或许只是个幻象吧。而现在，寐罗的头发如金黄的麦穗，他的双眼被冰雪笼罩。而他是如此美丽，美丽惑人，注视着他的人们总在想对他做一些非常、非常糟糕的事情。）  
（当然，在米哈艾尔和寐罗之间，还有梅尔——但他尽力使自己不去想起梅尔，因为他不喜欢；这个名字让他总想起他无法承受答案的问题，特别是今夜，因为——）  
“我们找到他了。”  
寐罗则认为是他允许他们找到他。  
“把他带进来，”罗德命令道，“寐罗的朋友就是我的朋友。”  
（但他不是寐罗的朋友；他是梅尔的朋友，至少他曾经是。而寐罗还未曾准备好，即使他正穿着他最好的靴子、最淫荡的马甲，以及……最冷酷的目光。）  
寐罗有着独属于自己的疯狂，这包括在其他人有机会之前，先毁灭他所爱的东西。所以当美丽的玛特走进房间（他是如此自信，以至于身周的一切都黯淡失色。因为他们是华米男孩，他们能感觉得到。）而他比寐罗想象的还要完美，干净利落的肌肉、蓝眼睛、红头发——寐罗付不起爱他的代价，所以，寐罗只考虑如何用他。  
（玛特爱过他。当他们还是孩子的时候，他爱过他。或许吧，或许也没有。如今他已不在意寐罗了吧，但也许他仍想要他——而寐罗着实懂得如何出卖肉体。）  
寐罗没有先开口，但他冲玛特微笑，身体微微向后靠去。他正坐在沙发扶手上，然后将双腿分得更开了。（鄙视总比同情来得好。他更愿意是仇视，但鄙视也行。）  
玛特平静开口：“你们想要什么？”  
“你，”罗德回答道。因为寐罗没有说话。“寐罗说过你是他的老朋友，而且你擅长计算机。”  
“喔，他擅长极了。”寐罗嘟囔一句。玛特冷冷地看向他。  
“原谅我并不想加入黑手党，”他说，“我听说干这行活得不长。”  
罗德罗斯放声大笑：“并不是要你加入。我们只需要你做一项工作。坐下来我们谈谈吧。”  
玛特只是说：“谢了，但我继续站着吧。”  
他就这么站着，然后他们谈话。他同意做这项工作，很快他就坐到了一台电脑前，倾身盯着屏幕专注工作。他是这么与身周格格不入，寐罗困惑着，甚至有些怀疑其他人能不能看见他——半出于好奇，半出于算计，他悄无声息地走到玛特身边。  
“嘿，帅哥。”他低低地说着，一边坐到玛特的大腿上，靠在他（温暖的）身体上。他的指尖在玛特的胸口游移，然后低下头亲吻他的脖颈，丝般的金发滑落。（就好像他属于玛特一样，因为他会喜欢的。）  
“我是来这里工作的。”玛特冷酷地说，“而不是看你像个婊子一样对所有会动的东西发情。你就不能去别的地方给有钱的老男人口交吗？”  
Mello rises with the dignity of a queen, stinging only faintly, without looking closely enough to identify the ugly smeared thing beneath Matt's boot heel.  
寐罗像个女王一样优雅地站起身，觉得有一丁点刺痛。于是没注意到玛特靴下的脏东西。【注1】  
（反正不管怎样也无济于事吧。）  
“是你的损失，亲爱的。”他得意地对他笑。  
（但并不是。）  
—————————————  
不知为何，玛特最后还是在黑手党里待了下去，做他的古怪工作，以及不着痕迹地融入到这里的日程之中。看起来没有人在意——除了寐罗。他一直尽己所能地想要赶走玛特。  
“瞧，”有一天玛特终于被激怒了，“你要是不想我留在这里就直说。你没必要一直找借口摆脱我。”  
“我不想在这看到你。”寐罗冷酷地回答，“你不属于这里。”（因为这么说比坦白他有一种病态的、错误而毛骨悚然的预感要容易得多。就好像他一直等待着某件可怖的事情发生，但他不知道那会是什么。）  
“行，”玛特说，“我就不打扰你和你的新朋友们了。”他故意停顿了一会，目光不怀好意又下流地在寐罗身上扫过，然后补充道：“玩得开心。”  
（寐罗不明白玛特为何如此生气。他分明依稀还能听见遥远记忆里传来的“我爱你”，那是在他离开的那一天，而他好像回复了什么很无情的话，但每一次他试图想起，都不得不紧紧闭上眼睛假装那不是真的。十四岁的孩子就是这样蠢啊。）  
“你也是。”他对着玛特离去的背影说道。（因为玛特会很安全，即便是在门口亮有红灯的房子里。）  
（这里并不安全。）  
寐罗回到大厅，那里正上演着一场趴体。他感觉自己异乎寻常的疲惫——特别是被身边的激情环绕的时候——但不想孤零零待在他自己的房间里，于是他坐到沙发上，努力忽略掉噪声，一边又让喧闹把他从自己的思绪里拉出来。壁挂时钟的分针越来越靠近零点，他的头好痛。  
一些蠢货开始祝酒。  
酒瓶碰撞。  
笑声。  
吵闹。  
寂静。  
然后，尖叫响起。  
（死亡是有声音的。恐怖的声音。）  
这之后的一切都变得模糊，除了他们是为他而来以及他无法逃脱这个事实。而在他意识到以前，他颤抖的手就已经抓紧了起爆器。然后他意识到只剩他还活着了，而他无法逃脱，而且有很多道举着枪的身影对他叫喊。  
（当他紧闭起双眼时，他们仍旧没有离开，于是他在有时间思考之前就狠狠按下了那个按钮。）  
—————————————————  
寐罗醒来时觉得呼吸异常困难，而且有一种可笑的燃烧的味道，而他正半躺在什么灼烧着他脸颊和肩膀的东西上。  
随后他逐渐注意到一些事情——呼吸困难是因为空气里都是烟雾，可笑的味道是他正在燃烧，而他身下的东西燃着火。（火。噢，是火。）  
他虚弱地滚到右侧，摆脱了那堆火，然后意识到不管怎样他都要死了——因为他正在地狱里。  
所有东西都笼罩在火焰里。他的身周都是火，灰烬遍布在碎裂的梁柱里，成片的灰落在他身上，好像雪花一样（他突然有一种全然疯狂的想法，想试试看摆动自己的双手双脚，能不能堆出一个灰烬天使）——但他无法使唤自己的双腿，好像有什么沉重的东西带给他怪异的痛楚，感觉上应该是无法忍受的疼痛（可怕又令他不安的是他并不如此觉得）。  
但他没多少时间去思考这些，因为当他的半张脸摆脱那堆东西时，一股强烈到了极致便成为恶心的剧痛袭来，于是他尖叫，痛苦地抓着自己的喉咙。他尝到了灰烬和血的味道（痛），然后（痛），剧烈咳嗽（痛），虚弱地呕吐（痛）。而他并不——（痛痛痛痛；好痛啊，他根本无法思考）。在哪里（痛）——有谁（痛）——他恍恍惚惚地瞪着眼睛，看到（痛）在一堆电子设备上亮起的黑色手机（痛）。其中一台电脑（痛）已经烧着了，但他设法（痛）伸出手把手机（痛）拿了过来。  
他几乎没力气滑开它，而且根本痛得无法思考。拇指虚弱到无法按下按键，而他的手颤抖着。于是他只好把它放到地上，费力地用食指拨出号码。  
“喂？”电话里传来遥远又机械的声音，而寐罗几乎要哭了，因为他终于不是一个人了。  
“玛特，”他喘着气，声音沙哑。把手机拿近了些，“我需要你。”  
“这可跟之前不一样。”玛特冷酷地评论道，“上次你可亲口承认不想我在你身边。但现在？你又要我干嘛了？”  
“玛特，”寐罗虚弱地打断他，“这里着火了。我没法走路。我要死了。”（而且他恐惧极了。）  
玛特终于正经起来。  
“你在哪？”他的声音突然焦急，（玛特会来救他的。）  
“在据点里，”寐罗低低地说，“我们被袭击了。我炸了这里。他们都死了。”  
“你真他妈是个傻逼，”玛特颤着声告诉他，“我马上到。别动。”  
寐罗低声回答：“反正也动不了。”当他想起的时候，疼痛还是如此鲜明又残忍。烟雾让他晕眩，在半梦半醒间挣扎。（有水滴到他的额头，大滴地，缓慢地，不知从何处落下——也许是从水管的裂缝里吧。滴吧，滴吧，滴吧。）他闭了会眼睛，然后听见电话里传来的询问变成了恐慌的叫喊，但他疲惫极了，他只是需要休息一小会……  
—————————————————  
时间过得古怪。他一次一次在睡着和醒来间徘徊，但当他以为至少昏迷了十或十五分钟时，他看了眼手机，原来只过去了两分钟。好痛啊，越来越难以呼吸。周围还在燃烧，大楼仍在崩塌，而他不确定落在喉咙和肩上的液体，那使灰尘黏在他身上的液体，究竟是汗水还是鲜血。他的手臂和脸仍旧无比疼痛，但现在他更加担心了，因为连呼吸都如此痛苦。  
玛特来了。  
当他把什么东西从寐罗腿上搬开时，知觉渐渐地回复了，像无数根针一样扎进了皮肤，好痛，他的手臂和脸还是痛痛痛。玛特将他抱起，于是寐罗虚弱地攀在他身上，颤抖的手臂环在他肩上。（他并不觉得四肢沉重；它们只是空虚。它们不再属于他了。）  
他不清楚他们是怎么离开的，他只知道时间如同停滞。痛死了。而他依然无法顺畅呼吸。他紧紧抱着对方，直到他被放进了玛特的后备箱里。“如果有人看到，我们没法解释为什么你会在后座上；我保证会尽快。”接着是糟透的行驶，而他在一片黑暗里等着。当车终于停下，他们在一处冰冷的车库里，接着是冰冷的电梯，冰冷的通道，最后门终于开了，他被放到沙发上。玛特自言自语地念着他需要水和绷带。  
当他转过身，寐罗看到他的衬衫沾满了黑灰，有一对血红的手印印在他肩胛骨上，就好像一对翅膀。  
———————————————————————  
寐罗在梦境中意识到他会活下来。  
星空下很冷，深蓝色的夜幕笼罩了整片田野。他蹲在河边，四岁的时候他差点溺死在那儿。从父母的屋子里跑出来，跑下山丘，看着山上的云雾渐渐下沉，夕阳也渐渐落下，最后的辉光隐隐照在暗涌的深沉水面上。有两个孩子在他身边，一个他认得出，另一个则不——一个是苍白的小小的月亮男孩，另一个是有着明晰目光的日本孩子。【注2】  
他凝视着河流，有一段时间，他看见了自己最美的样子——死去，凋零，歪斜的肢体在余烬中舒展，而尘灰亮晶晶的，像星星一样围绕着他。他的面容苍白，但神情宁静。  
到处都是黑夜，无处不是炽热。  
他决定活着，于是道别，于是苏醒——但在此之前，他看见一道被阴影笼罩的身影正穿过层层迷雾，从河的另一头走来。  
—————————  
寐罗很快就恢复到能够工作的状态，但过了更长的时间他才能站起或走出门外。当他能走的时候，他和玛特散了一次步——就好像他从漫长的魔法梦境中醒来，踏入了另一个世界。  
他当然知道了副总统的表态。（他只会把他看作副总统，因为寐罗了解总统，而且对他怀有敬意。然后他杀了他，尽管他不是故意的。）其他所有人都接受了这一事实，但没有什么能让寐罗做好准备，他始终不理解在总统身边以总统为榜样的那些人为何会改变主意。  
他们坐下来吃一顿简便的晚餐：炸鱼和薯条。寐罗专心致志地慢慢舔舐自己的指尖。（因为邻桌的对话让他恶心，而他也不想抬头看玛特是怎样注视他的。）当他终于无法忍受的时候，他们吃完并起身离开了。  
夕阳渐落了，寐罗从未体验过如此的疲惫。一切看起来都全然无助，而在这种时候，他陷入了未曾有过的绝望之中。沉重，沉重，他不能再这样下去了。他或者需要死，或者需要生。他需要——  
“玛特。”当他们在公园里闲荡了数小时后，在这温暖夜晚之中（因为他们住在像寐罗一样顽固的城市里。它紧紧攀着夏天的边缘，不愿意褪为秋色），当彼此都享受着二人时光之时，他问，“你想要我吗？”  
“什么？”玛特沉默了一会，然后用怀疑的目光看他（但他没有说不）。  
寐罗说：“你想要我。”  
玛特告诉他：“你是个婊子。”  
寐罗笑起来。（但这次不痛，因为现在他知道了。）  
“我看得见你看我的眼神。”他淡淡地说，头侧向一边，于是金发飘荡而闪耀。玛特闭上了眼——（但这只意味着他有要藏起的东西）。“你就没想过要和我一起做什么事吗？或者说，对我做。你知道我不会阻止你的；我喜欢狂野的。”  
玛特眯起眼睛。寐罗迷离着双眼，长长的睫毛垂落。  
他意乱情迷地低语：“占有我。”  
玛特摇了摇头。  
寐罗笑着歪了歪头，然后开始跳舞。  
（他依然感觉得到玛特灼热的视线，但是世界啊夜晚啊还有温度啊一切都随着他抬起手臂手腕交错而一同旋转。臀部轻轻摇摆，随着拉丁有力的节拍一起在温暖的空气中慵懒摇晃。韵律落到他的肩上，回正他的脑袋，随着一声柔软而微不可闻的叹息，他闭上了眼睛。）  
玛特抓住了他。  
片刻后，他们跌跌撞撞地离开了行道，双双跌落在大地上。他们狂乱地喘气，毫无章法地探索彼此的身体，紧抓着，咬着，吻着。玛特把他压在热气依旧的泥土上，嘴唇啃咬着他的喉咙，而寐罗呻吟着，头向后仰去，乱发散落在正在枯萎的野草间。  
他们就像动物一样在泥土里发情然后做爱，在这留有余温的夜晚里旁若无人地紧紧相拥。狂野，甚至说得上暴力，但这感觉太棒了，太棒了于是他尖叫。  
玛特在沉默的回去的路上不会再看他一眼。  
—————————————————————  
他醒的时候，眼中的世界蒙着一片血色。他仰躺在床上，浑身赤裸，冰凉的被单落在腰际，记忆缓缓浮现——朦胧的疼痛，有人扛着他走进房门……有一瞬间他好像回到了更早之前，好像脸上还缠着绷带，接着为不再有绷带而困惑。  
他停滞了一瞬，然后慢慢眨了下眼睛。世界还是这样血红，而在他的胸膛里，有一种由紧张、焦虑、恐惧混合的沉重将他的心脏压了下去。这时候要不是清早要不是傍晚，他分辨不出。红光涌进窗户，白色的被单染上了血腥的深红，他正处于血红之间，好像整栋建筑都被烈火吞没。奇异的恐惧笼罩了他，他坐起来，四处张望着寻找玛特，因为有什么不对劲。  
一定有什么不对劲。  
他找不到玛特。  
他发起抖来，钻回被子，蜷缩起身体。他为这样虚弱无能的自己感到恶心，他想自我惩罚、想杀人、想毁灭一切让他如此恐惧的东西。除了一个问题：最糟糕的事态——他甚至不知道那是什么。  
他试图忽略掉这莫名的恐怖，于是他打开放在边桌的笔电，试图像寻常一般工作。浏览了所有邮箱账号，浏览了所有（来自不法渠道的）相关消息。然后他打开了那个网站，那个即使他经常访问但从未收藏的网站。他不知道自己为何如此，但他总是亲手打出那串地址。  
一个比利时人创立了这个网站，寐罗追踪案件时得知了此处。这里几乎不值一提，除了一片黑色背景。而它的标题——À la Mémoire des Ombres——被蜡烛图标围绕。下面是长长的名单——无尽的名字。名字，名字，还是名字——是每一个被基拉杀死而能被公众所获知的人。这里没有对基拉的咒骂，也没有支持。还有，这里没有数字。它不是一个计分板——它就如标题所写，是阴影中的纪念碑。如果知道名字，这里就写着他们的真名，或者化名；星号则是代表那些匿名的死者。  
（寐罗有时候会想，有一天他是否会成为列表上的一员，成为一个星号。他喜欢这个变成星星的主意。）  
他将页面拉到最下，用一如既往的方式去看——双眼用力闭起，猛然睁开。  
没有麦尔。  
没有玛特。  
（没有内特。）  
没有新的星星。  
他呼出一口气，却丝毫没有感到轻松。然后他起身在公寓里寻找玛特。  
他找不到他。  
呼吸，呼吸。他有事外出了，他总是这样。寐罗总是悲观地预测事情的最糟结局，哪怕是在最普通的日常里。他知道玛特只是碰巧有事外出了，但最可怕的可能事态持续在他的眼前浮现。他的胸口紧绷极了，肺叶被钳制，无法呼吸。他需要冷静，于是他想起昨晚的事——看见玛特把他带回公寓，看见他们蜷缩在一处，结合，呢喃，直至入眠。他看见玛特醒来，悄无声息地出门买烟。玛特醒时温柔地亲吻了他，因为昨晚他们极尽狂野，而他知道玛特也可以温柔。  
他漫无目的地在公寓里徘徊，双手抬起去触碰自己的面孔——手掌抚着烧伤，向下，脖子，然后肩膀。有几处疼痛不同于其他，但那是占有他的印记，多么令人安心。他微笑着走进浴室。  
然后他看向了镜子。  
他依然赤身裸体，狰狞的烧伤依旧从肩膀蔓延到脖颈，然后脸颊——但除此之外，他的皮肤依然光滑、白皙，完美。  
没有淤青。  
没有咬痕。  
没有吻痕。  
他盯着镜子，整整半分钟他始终盯着镜中的自己。他的脑袋几乎要爆炸了，充斥着无数问询：为什么为什么为什么为什么这不可能，昨夜他明明感受到了它们，它们必须在他身上，这不可能——然后他尖叫。  
这就是场噩梦，之前莫名其妙的恐惧、绝望、窒息、无措变本加厉，他的大脑尖叫着“不，不，不”，它们只是藏起来了，痕迹只是被一层骗人的光滑皮肤盖住了，等他除掉这层皮囊就会找到它们的。  
在他意识到自己正在淋浴以前，水就已经流经身体了。太过寒冷，于是滚烫；或者太过滚烫，于是寒冷。他不知道，而他唯一能做的只是搓掉皮肤，还有不要尖叫。还有，不，不，不……不要再想了。他的头发缠在一起，贴在脸上，暗沉的金发黏在唇间。呼吸支离破碎，几近哽咽。便利店的廉价磨砂皂被用力压在手臂上，来回摩擦。  
玛特已经走了。（或许他再也不会回来？）  
他无力地跌坐在地上，强力的水流冲刷过他的脸，他哭泣，像是大笑一样地哭泣。最后他终于睁开了酸涩的眼睛，咯咯的笑声在胸腔里闷颤，最终像血一样和着泡沫刺入空气。他瞪着苦咸的双眼，看向架子，然后在上面找到了他要的东西。【注3】  
米哈艾尔凯尔曾是坚强的，但寐罗总是这样软弱。  
（他在开始之前紧闭起眼睛，于是他便不用去看。）  
—  
他从未见玛特这样愤怒过。  
“你他妈知道你自己究竟在做什么吗？”他怒吼着，抓着对方单薄的肩膀摇晃着，那个男孩此刻就像破布娃娃一样。他摇得那样用力，寐罗几乎感觉自己脖子断折，头颅摔下。（因为他实在没有力气支离着自己的身体，每一处都觉得如此空虚，如此精疲力竭，而玛特的咆哮像是催眠曲一样流淌过全身。）  
玛特将他搬进卧室里，压着他让他躺到床上。然后亲吻。突如其来又粗暴狂野，绝望万分而又渴望万分，不顾一切如同世界将倾，竭力索取任由末日降临。寐罗艰难地抬起手环住他，用呢喃和叹息以及温热的双唇邀请他，沙哑的呻吟无言述说他多爱这种感觉。这全是一场大梦，头晕目眩神迷，轻柔温柔安心。此刻此瞬一如那年那月在孤儿院里从彼此唇间口中偷得的吻。那时候世界比所有的白日梦都要美好，生命就像电影里上演的那般充满喜悦。（我永远陪在你身边。）【注4】  
（这太奇怪了，因为他的记忆没有像老照片一样褪色，反而变得朦胧而明亮。或许是在怀念吧，那是用水彩笔画下的美好时光。）  
玛特是旧时的味道。寐罗咕哝着无意义的字眼，尽数被香烟浸染的温暖双唇吸去。他舒展着自己的双腿，像孩子一样无邪地伸出双手拥抱他的母亲。玛特将他拉得更近，然后轻柔地、缓慢地、小心翼翼地进入了他的身体。他停顿了一会，才继续缓缓地向深处顶去，温柔好似抚慰。而寐罗迷蒙着眼睛，几近呢喃的叹息逸出双唇。一切都被温暖和轻柔包裹，就好像于晴朗的日子里在云间在摇篮里摇摆。他看向那双如天堂一般湛蓝的眼睛，然后屈服于他的罪。  
那纯净的罪孽比祈祷还要纯粹。  
（太奇怪了。他不知道这种天真的无辜从何而来——他分明确定自己早在几年前就已经出卖了所有美好——但尽管他满口谎言，尽管他杀戮无数，尽管他的灵魂自甘堕落，被精液、可卡因和病毒污染，再也无法被救赎，可此刻他却因玛特在他的身体里而得到拯救。）  
（寐罗本该是无可救药的。）  
他们颤抖地一同达到高潮，然后陷入了绵长而柔软的沉默。他们躺在洁白的床上，身体彼此缠绕，无法分离。寐罗的手臂还在淌血，玛特抬起他的手臂，轻柔地吻过每一处伤口，直到他的唇瓣染满血色，然后他咬住寐罗的手指，和他一同笑了起来。  
很快，玛特贴着寐罗的脖颈睡着了，他的双手环在他的腰上，一丝笑意还留在唇间。  
寐罗始终清醒，因为他不愿醒来。  
———————————————————  
这一次，梦境有所不同。  
他还醒着——或者至少他不记得自己睡着了。而再一次，他知道他会活下去——但这次阴云遍布，因为他同时也知道自己将要死去。他再一次站到了河边，孤儿院背后的那条河流。L死去的那个傍晚他就站在这儿，盯着水面，满心思考着溺死自己。因为这全是他的错。  
（当然，那不是L死去的那天，那是他听到这个消息的那天——在这之后，在他早已离开而已经无法挽回的时候，他才知道L的电脑是在他任由玛特亲吻自己的两天前开始倒计时的。他终于知道上帝不是为了惩罚他而杀了L。）  
但那一天他只知道这么多，（他甚至记不清这条河流，直至此刻。因为如果他记得，那么他也一定会记得那时候他对前来找他的玛特说了什么。他记不得了。）他希望自己从未说过。  
这一次玛特没有出现。身边的两个孩子自上个梦境而来——鬼魂般的男孩（L在这世间的仅余），以及神一般的孩子（天门神）。【注5】  
寐罗知道自己很快就要死了，因为这一次他的视线前所未有的清晰。他正仰面漂在种满百合的池塘里，四面是柳枝飘荡。他闭着双眼，面容惨白，冰冷，死寂；丝般的头发随水流飘动，藤蔓和花朵缠住了他的身体——死亡已经注定。  
这一次很难从这里离开，但他还没有准备好与河那头笼罩在阴影里的身影见面——更近了；是两个人肩并肩地向他走来。他闭起眼睛，希望他们就此消失不见——（让我走吧，求你了，你们不需要我）——因为他知道要是他们开口，他一定会答应然后跟随。（这就是他恐惧的东西。）  
当他醒的时候，玛特还在睡，脑袋枕在寐罗单薄的胸口。  
血色黎明如此美丽，庄严并且辉煌，他们正沐浴在这样的晨光里。  
—  
深夜的这个时候，高速路上并没有几辆车。路标都是日语，但他读得懂。而且不管怎样，他都知道在几分钟后就会抵达出口。玛特死了。他觉得前额好痒。  
他随手扶正了头盔，带子系得太紧而很不舒服，但他开车的时候没法松开它。更痒了，他叹了口气决定放弃。  
（他觉得死去是一件很美妙的事，因为爱着你的人们再也不用担心和恐惧了。）  
背痛。玫瑰念珠沉重。货车也很重，很难控制，但他还在继续向前。  
（唯一的问题是，你爱的人活着，但却因为你死了而无法再度拥有他们。寐罗想象着自己被裹尸布覆上的样子，孤零零地站在墓地里，对着一处未封土的墓碑洒下米粒。死亡是永恒的，什么也无法使他们再度分开。）【注6】  
—  
他坐在教堂里，像个被抛弃的新娘。拳头紧紧握着，直到指甲在掌间留下了深深的血痕。他尝到了咸味，于是意识到眼泪正在肆意流淌。此前的感觉太美妙了，他甚至一直没想过自己在哭。  
他再也不需要感到负罪了。  
它来了。终于来了。  
胸口尖刻的疼痛更像是心脏破碎——而他为此欢欣雀跃，因为他终于知道自己将去往何方。  
（等我，我马上来了。在那儿等我。）  
—  
这一次不是梦境，而他知道自己马上就要死了。他不知道这条河在哪儿，因为现在太黑太暗，无法看清。他只知道两个近乎男人的孩子还在岸边——白头发的戴着面具，恶魔眼神的随时都要坠入河中。他们正面对着彼此，白色和红色——（白先动了，然后红跟上）。游戏即将结束。  
他转身看向自己，才意识到他所见的幻象并没有死去。他只是睡着了，做着梦，安安稳稳地睡着了。他知道是离开的时候了。于是他越过河流，走向依然漆黑的朦胧身影。有个人戴着帽子，帽檐遮过了他的眼睛，另一个人有些驼背。这一次他与他们同行，因为现在一切都正确了。  
这个夜晚，身处比利时的男人往他那临时的天堂里添上了两个新的星星。

The End

 

PS：本篇还有一个很短的后续（外一篇之类的），之后会发在博客里，有兴趣可以看看。  
【注1】Mello rises with the dignity of a queen, stinging only faintly, without looking closely enough to identify the ugly smeared thing beneath Matt's boot heel.寐罗像个女王一样优雅地站起身，觉得有一丁点刺痛。于是没有注意到玛特靴下的脏东西。这句话也许是指【至少玛特没有踩到他脸上】？  
【注2】There are two other children with him, one he recognizes and one he doesn't - a pale little moon-boy and sharp-eyed Japanese child.有两个孩子在他身边，一个他认得出，另一个则不——一个是苍白的小小的月亮男孩，另一个是有着明晰目光的日本孩子。moon-boy 还有这个意思，希望没有错译：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon-Boy

Of course, he's heard the news about the Vice President's announcement. (He'll always think of him as the VicePresident, because Mello knew the President, and respected him, and killed him, though he didn't mean to.) But nothing could have prepared Mello for the way that the people around him, taking example from their new leader, have changed.  
他当然知道了副总统的表态。（他只会把他看作副总统，因为寐罗了解总统，而且对他怀有敬意。然后他杀了他，尽管他不是故意的。）其他所有人都接受了这一事实，但没有什么能让寐罗做好准备，他不理解在总统身边以总统为榜样的那些人为何会改变主意。  
最后一句不太确定是不是这个意思，抱歉。

【注3】he looks across to the shelf and finds plastic temptation.他瞪着苦咸的双眼，看向架子，然后在上面找到了他要的东西。这个plastic temptation我不能确定是什么意思，原文评论里也有几个人表示不明白。抱歉。

【注4】(Here's looking at you, kid.)（我永远陪在你身边。）这是一部电影的经典台词，翻译有很多种，这里我觉得这样翻译比较合适。大家有兴趣可以搜一下这句原文。

【注5】 his only companions are the two children from before - the ghost boy (all that remains of L) and the god boy (Janus).身边的两个孩子自上个梦境而来——鬼魂般的男孩（L在这世间的仅余），以及神一般的孩子（天门神）。god boy好像是说基督教里的原教旨主义，用来称呼虔诚信徒的。

【注6】(The only problem would be if you loved someone living, because you can't have them if you're dead. Mello imagines veiling himself with a shroud, standing alone in a cemetery, and throwing handfuls of rice into an open grave. Death is forever. If you were already dead, nothing could you part.)（唯一的问题是，你爱的人活着，但却因为你死了而无法再度拥有他们。寐罗想象着自己被裹尸布覆上的样子，孤零零地站在墓地里，对着一处未封土的墓碑洒下米粒。死亡是永恒的，什么也无法使他们再度分开。）  
希望没有翻错。尤其是最后一句，不太确定。另外open grave应该是指没死的那个人。


End file.
